Draco
by Nebulleuse
Summary: Drabbles - Tout le monde le disait. Il était froid comme la glace et beau comme un ange. Ses sublimes cheveux, ses yeux d'acier, son sourire méprisant, sa voix traînante... Plusieurs fantasmes. Plusieurs rêves. Juste lui. Draco.
1. Potion

**Potion**

- Pour conclure, une fois le processus inversé, les effets secondaires seraient… déplorables. Je pense qu'il faut s'en tenir au manuel, histoire d'éviter tout risque d'accident. Ce n'est pas parce que je fais équipe avec toi, tu sais, ça pourrait arriver aussi avec Ron, ou Neville, ou… enfin, tu me comprends. Et tu comprends aussi qu'on ne peut décemment pas rajouter des épines de rose avant la poudre d'escargot de mer, au risque d'écoper d'une heure de colle et d'une énorme explosion, surtout que Rogue est à deux tables de nous…

Seamus n'écoutait pas. Perdu dans ses pensées, il observait quelqu'un d'autre sans retenir un mince filet de bave. Il se fichait éperdument de la poudre d'escargot de mer et des retenues du professeur aux cheveux gras. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était Draco qui venait de se replacer une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille dans un geste précis, soucieux de son apparence.

- Sublime, souffla-t-il sans le moindre signe d'attention pour Hermione qui poursuivait son monologue sans le remarquer.


	2. Calmar

**Calmar**

- Je ne vois pas ce que tout le monde lui trouve, répéta Lavande avec un mépris croisé à une indifférence feinte. Il n'a rien de spécial.

- Non, bien sûr, il est juste super beau, rien que ça ! railla Parvati en suivant le regard de son amie, tout en sachant très bien de qui elle voulait parler.

Elle tomba directement sur Draco Malfoy, assis au bord du lac où émergeait le Calmar géant qui s'amusait à écrabouiller des malheureux papillons qui passaient par là entre ses tentacules visqueuses. Draco ne semblait ne pas écouter un mot de ce que disait Pansy Parkinson, qui elle était très occupée à jouer avec ses magnifiques cheveux blonds.

- Ne me dis pas que tu le trouve attirant ! s'offusqua la première, boudeuse. Tout le monde lui trouve quelque chose… Il est beau, c'est un fait, mais sans fond. Rien de spécial, répéta-t-elle.

- Oui, bien sûr, complètement à l'opposé de Ron…

Lavande rougit, se tourna brusquement vers Parvati.

- Je te conseille fortement de garder tes commentaires pour toi, siffla-t-elle.

- Si tu insiste ! s'esclaffa la brune. Non mais franchement, Padma, tu ne trouve pas qu'il est beau, quand même ? C'est déjà ça !

L'intéressée émit un grognement vague qui se voulait détaché. Elle n'écoutait que depuis que le prénom du Serpentard était apparu dans la conversation, mais encore, elle faisait semblant d'être toujours inintéressée, plongée dans son prétendu devoir de Sortilèges. Les deux autres n'avaient même pas remarqué qu'elle fixait depuis une bonne demi-heure celui qui était 'beau, quand même'.

- Bon, tant pis ! céda Lavande. Il n'empêche, Ron est mieux.

Parvati pouffa, puis s'étira, souriant franchement au soleil.

- C'est bon de profiter d'une journée de beau temps ! soupira-t-elle, enthousiaste.

« Sans compter la belle vue, ajouta mentalement Padma en se re-concentrant sur son devoir. »


	3. Purée de carotte

**Purée de carotte**

- Je te ressers, Susan ?

- Non, merci. Je n'ai plus très faim.

- Tu as l'air préoccupé, insista Ernie sans la lâcher du regard. Est-ce que ce ne serait pas… oh. Je sais pourquoi ! Suis-je bête ?

« Oui, songea-t-elle en retenant un sourire blasé. »

- Bien sûr que non, pourquoi tu dis ça ? répondit-elle à la place.

- Je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ! Tu t'inquiète pour l'examen de métamorphose tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ? Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr que tu t'en sortiras très bien.

- De quoi tu… ah, oui. Oui, l'examen, tout à fait, comment as-tu deviné ?

Avec un soupir, elle détourna les yeux de la table des Serpentards, s'efforçant de développer une attraction fulgurante pour le reste de purée de carotte qui restait dans son assiette.


	4. Question

**Question**

- Euh… Terry ? Tu sais, tout à l'heure, je me demandais… Est-ce que, toi, tu pourrais par exemple… Je ne sais pas comment dire ça.

- Si tu as besoin de conseils pour une fille, c'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander ! l'interrompit le concerné, sourcils levés.

Anthony rougit, hésita.

- Non, c'est pas… pas vraiment pour ça, en fait. Je me demandais juste si… j'ai entendu des filles parler de Draco Malfoy, tout à l'heure… c'est vrai que dans son genre, il est plutôt gâté par la nature, mais elles disaient aussi que… enfin, y'avais pas que des filles qui déliraient sur lui.

- Ben… ça a rien d'étonnant, fit remarquer Terry avec un demi-sourire. Il plaît aussi aux mecs. Y'en a pour tous les goûts.

- Ouais… J'me disais juste… Est-ce que tu pourrais, hypothétiquement, toi, dans une situation tout à fait hypothétique, aimer… enfin, un autre mec ?

« Merde, pensa Anthony. Mauvaise approche. Pas doué. Vite cramé. »

- Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

« Quoique. Pas si intelligent que ça. J'ai flippé pour rien. »

- Non, comme ça, pour rien… alors ?

- Ben, peut-être.

- Hypothétiquement, précisa l'autre.

- Je sais pas…

- Tu le trouve comment ?

- Ben, beau, évidemment… Ecoute, dis-moi directement c'est quoi le but de cette conversation, parce que c'est un peu… déroutant.

- J'préfère pas.

Terry haussa les épaules.

- Comme tu veux. Mais bon, si tu veux vraiment le savoir, il est terriblement… wouaw. Je sais pas ce que c'est, mais quand j'le vois, c'est bizarre. Je crois que… enfin, tu comprends ! hésita-t-il. J'te le dis à toi parce que t'es mon meilleur pote, mais… Enfin, tu vois, quoi.

Anthony déglutit, resta sans voix pendant quelques secondes.

- Bien sûr. J'dirais rien.

Et il se sentit profondément stupide d'avoir espéré que Terry le trouverait plus attirant que Draco.

« Snif. »


	5. Trolls

**Trolls**

- J'étais sûre que vous n'écouteriez pas un mot du cours ! couina Hermione, à la fois triomphante et exaspérée. Vous êtes agaçants, à la fin ! Enfin bon, heureusement que je suis là. J'ai pris des notes, je pourrais vous les prêter, il serait dommage que vous rateriez vos BUSES en Histoire de la Magie, non ? En plus, c'est un sujet simple et passionnant, la grande guerre des trolls contre les sorciers du VIIe siècle !

- Palpitant, en effet ! acquiesça Harry. Oh, ne fais pas cette tête-là ! Je n'aurais pas des notes désespérantes, cette fois ! Je te promets de réviser… un peu. Bon, d'accord, j'y passerai toute la soirée. Satisfaite ?

- Oui. Très. Et toi, Ron ?

Elle sourit, attendant la réponse du roux. Celui-ci était perdu dans une profonde contemplation, trois tables plus loin. Oui, il était horriblement cruel. Oui, il méprisait le fait que sa famille ai trahi leur sang. Oui, il passait le temps en l'insultant. Oui, il se moquait de sa pauvreté. Mais il n'empêche que Draco Malfoy restait Draco Malfoy. Et Draco Malfoy était incroyablement désirable.

- Pour sûr, bafouilla-t-il sans détourner le regard. Je suis totalement, mais alors totalement d'accord avec toi.

Il ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait, mais cela n'avait aucune importance.

- C'est vrai ? s'émerveilla-t-elle. Tu feras comme Harry ? Tu me le jure ?

- Ouais, grogna-t-il.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, choqué. Hermione semblait aux anges et se retenait visiblement à grand peine de sauter sur le rouquin pour l'embrasser. Le rouquin en question venait de faire sans s'en rendre compte le serment de passer la soirée à réviser la guerre entre les trolls et les sorciers au VIIe siècle, sans savoir dans quoi il s'était lancé. Parce qu'il s'en foutait, et que Draco Malfoy était incroyablement désirable. Juste incroyablement désirable.


	6. Poussière

**Poussière**

Pansy lâcha un long soupir, menton appuyé sur sa main, yeux rivés sur lui. Il était tellement mignon quand il était concentré, sourcils froncés, ses sublimes mains pâles aux longs doigts fins caressant distraitement le bord de la page du livre dans lequel il était plongé. Elle devina aisément le contenu ; magie noire, probablement 'emprunté' à la Réserve. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire, l'observant toujours en silence, hypnotisée. Il consentit enfin à lui accorder un regard, au bout d'une demi-heure, agacé.

- Putain, tu sais que j'ai horreur qu'on me fixe comme ça quand je lis ! s'énerva-t-il, la fusillant des yeux. Ca m'empêche de me concentrer pleinement.

- Excuse-moi, murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux. C'est simplement que…

Il soupira, compatissant.

- Ecoute… Je sais que c'est dur pour toi. Je suis tellement agréable à regarder, mon visage parfait doit te faire baver d'envie – et tu n'es pas la seule à fantasmer sur moi, je te rassure – mais contrôle-toi, d'accord ? C'est irritant, à force.

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et porta son attention sur la table basse juste à côté du sofa sur lequel ils étaient assis. Elle passa le bout de son doigt dessus, le releva à hauteur des yeux, l'examina. Grimaça finalement. Souffla dessus pour faire partir la poussière. Consacra le reste de l'après-midi à ôter les couches de poussière qui enveloppaient les meubles de la salle commune des Serpentard, sous l'œil intrigué de Draco, néanmoins ravi qu'elle se soit trouvé une autre occupation que d'admirer son physique parfait, bien que tout aussi stupide.


	7. Salle de bains

**Salle de bains**

Théodore soupira, échangeant un regard avec Blaise.

- Il s'admire depuis ce matin, annonça celui-ci en réponse à la question muette de Théo. Ca devient franchement…

- Je comprends, coupa l'autre. En même temps, il faut admettre qu'il a de quoi s'admirer.

- Me dis pas que t'es…

- Bien sûr que non. Je dis simplement qu'on ne peut pas lui en vouloir. Je ferais pareil, à sa place.

- Peut-être, admit Blaise. Il est beau, c'est vrai.

- Magnifique, précisa son ami en secouant la tête.

- Bon, _d'accord_, il a un visage parfait et un corps de rêve, mais quand même !

- Tu as entendu, Draco ? s'enquit Théo en haussant le ton.

La voix du blond lui répondit, étouffée par la porte de la salle de bains :

- J'ai entendu qu'il acceptait l'idée que je sois sublime sans être jaloux. Et toi aussi. Je suis fier de vous.

Nouveau soupir. Blaise serra le poing et martela avec force la porte.

- DEGAGE DE CETTE PIECE, IMBECILE ! Y'A PAS QUE TOI QUI EN AI BESOIN !

- Y'a que moi qui ai tant besoin de m'admirer, rectifia Draco. J'en ai pour cinq minutes. Enfin non, un peu plus… Oh, et merde, trouvez-vous un autre dortoir avec une autre salle de bains s'il n'y a que ça !

- Imbécile prétentieux et égocentrique, grommela Blaise avec un dernier coup. Bon, on fait comment ? On défonce la porte ou on reste crades ?

- On reste crades, répliqua l'autre. On pourrait avoir des problèmes si on défonce quoi que ce soit.

- T'as raison, approuva Blaise. C'est cool.

- Est-il quand même utile de préciser que dès que tu sors, on te refait à neuf ton beau petit visage d'ange ? susurra Théo.

- Je suis tellement beau que ça va te couper en plein élan, répliqua Draco.

Troisième soupir.

« Pourquoi faut-il qu'il ai raison, encore une fois ? songea Théo avec amertume. »


	8. Divin

**Divin**

- J'aimerais un peu plus d'attention à mon cours de votre part, Mr Malfoy ! réprimanda Sibylle Trelawney de sa voix voilée aux accents ténébreux.

- J'aimerais un cours plus intéressant, répliqua-t-il dans une imitation parfaite du ton outré qu'elle avait emprunté.

- Insolent ! gronda-t-elle alors que quelques élèves ricanaient sombrement. Sortez immédiatement !

Il leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire provocateur aux lèvres.

- Merci, Merlin ! souffla-t-il, faussement émerveillé.

- Insolent, répéta-t-elle dans un murmure agacé. Je préviendrais le directeur, soyez-en sûr !

- Je n'en doute pas. J'en tremble d'avance, ajouta-t-il en disparaissant sous la trappe en descendant l'échelle qui menait au cours.

« J'enseigne la divination, l'art le plus noble et le plus pur qui soit ! songea-t-elle avec dédain. Il n'empêche, bien qu'il soit insupportable, ce garçon est l'événement le plus divin qui ai jamais perturbé mes apprentissages. »


	9. Gnome

**Gnome**

- J'ai sérieusement envie de le tuer, des fois ! pesta Ron, tout en envoyant valser un gnome de jardin loin de l'autre côté de la haie. Je te jure, si je pouvais, il serait déjà mort dans d'atroces souffrances…

Bill soupira. Il n'écoutait plus le discours puéril de son petit frère sur l'injustice que le cœur de Draco Malfoy batte encore. Pendant l'habituelle réunion de famille au Terrier pour Noël, Ron ne cessait de critiquer le Serpentard, tant et si bien qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il appréciait vraiment le sujet… Il aimait bien ces moments de fêtes, parce qu'il revoyait sa petite famille au complet – pas au grand complet, bien sûr, juste ses parents et ses frères et sœurs, mais ça lui suffisait amplement. Pour ne pas manquer aux bonnes vieilles habitudes, Molly leur avait demandé de dégnomer le jardin. Ses bottes en cuir s'enfonçant dans la neige un peu plus à chaque pas, il frissonna à cause du vent glacial qui lui caressait le visage, secoua ses longs cheveux roux et se pencha pour ramasser une petite créature qui gambadait joyeusement. Se redressant, il la fit tourner au-dessus de sa tête, tout en se tournant vers Charlie.

- Il est chiant à parler tout le temps de Malfoy, tu trouve pas ? soupira-t-il en lâchant le gnome, qui brailla un court instant avant de s'écraser quelques mètres plus loin.

- Autant que toi quand tu nous parle de Fleur, répondit son frère avec un sourire amusé.

Bill haussa un sourcil, désarçonné. Que son plus jeune frangin ai des vues sur Malfoy ne l'eût pas surpris. Le plus étonnant, c'est qu'il se mit à penser lui-même au blond, et malgré ses efforts pour ressentir l'habituelle envie de meurtre, il se mit à sourire bêtement.

- Tu pense encore à elle ? maugréa Charlie en levant sa main emplie d'une poignée de créatures pour l'examiner. Mmh, belle prise ! commenta-t-il joyeusement avant de les balancer toutes d'un même geste. Allez, avoue, t'as ses yeux clairs dans la tête, ses cheveux blonds, son sourire…

Il rit doucement, secouant la tête pour faire tomber les flocons qui parsemaient ses cheveux, alors que son frère aîné se mordait la langue avant de répondre avec une once de culpabilité :

- Oui.


	10. Concurrence

**Concurrence**

Tout était déplaisant en lui, à tel point que c'en était adorable. Ce crétin n'avait que douze ans et pourtant, Gilderoy a tout de suite senti que ce gamin serait un obstacle à sa popularité, un problème sur son chemin, peut-être même pire que Harry Potter. Car ce gamin lui faisait de l'ombre, avec ses yeux froids, son sourire en coin, ses dents étincelantes, sa voix sublime et ses beaux cheveux. Il plaisait beaucoup, et cela était très dérangeant.

- Faudrait quand même pas qu'il me fasse concurrence, grogna Gilderoy Lockart à voix basse en toisant son élève d'un air hautain que celui-ci lui rendit de bon cœur.

- Professeur ? demanda Draco d'un ton faussement poli, brisant le silence de la salle de classe. Je peux vous posez une question ?

Gilderoy grimaça, mais hocha néanmoins la tête.

- Suis-je donc tellement irrésistible pour vous subjuguer ainsi, vous privant de l'usage de la parole ? Votre cours est censé avoir commencé depuis huit minutes, et vous me contemplez sans rien dire. J'ai cru également voir un filet de bave au coin de votre bouche, mais peut-être n'était-ce qu'une illusion…

Il se tut, ravi des gloussements qu'avait provoqué sa remarque, la voix poétique et trop aiguë qu'il avait adopté. Bien que ce ne fût qu'une blague, le professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal s'empourpra aussitôt.

- Je retire 10 points à Serpentard pour votre manque de respect ! bafouilla-t-il maladroitement, tentant de reprendre ses esprits.

- Bien, _professeur _! sussura Draco d'une voix suave en lui envoyant un baiser. Rien ne me fait plus plaisir que de contribuer à votre satisfaction.

Gilderoy serra les poings, alors que la totalité des élèves de Serpentard croulaient sous l'hilarité. Un gamin de douze ans. Humilié par un gamin de douze ans. Ca aurait dû le déranger, il aurait dû s'énerver et le corriger sèchement. A son plus grand désespoir, il ne put qu'enfoncer ses ongles dans ses paumes plus fort, et toiser avec mépris l'élève insolent.

« J'espère qu'il use de son charme sur tous mes autres collègues, se dit-il en sentant son teint virer au rose pâle. Dans le cas contraire, ma réputation est fichue. »


End file.
